


Грех мой, душа моя/My Sin, My Soul

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, Lawyer Erik, Lolita AU, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленький и хрупкий мальчик, чьи локоны обрамляли нежное лицо: по утрам он был «Чарли» — сонный мальчик в пижаме, которая вечно сползала с него, открывая вид на веснушчатые плечи. «Чаком» на площадке, стараясь сдружиться с крутыми ребятами. «Чадом» в школе, где его глаза сияли восторгом из-под очков. В моих объятиях он был «Чарльзом». Чарльзом, который позволял интимно прикасаться к себе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грех мой, душа моя/My Sin, My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Sin, My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/996137) by [velvetcadence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/pseuds/velvetcadence). 



Благословен будет тот день, когда Брайан наконец-таки решил свалить с моей сестрой, блондинистой стервой, которая только и делала, что гуляла направо и налево. Маленький и хрупкий мальчик, чьи локоны обрамляли нежное лицо: по утрам он был «Чарли» — сонный мальчик в пижаме, которая вечно сползала с него, открывая вид на веснушчатые плечи. «Чаком» на площадке, стараясь сдружиться с крутыми ребятами. «Чадом» в школе, где его глаза сияли восторгом из-под очков. В моих объятиях он был «Чарльзом». Чарльзом, который позволял интимно прикасаться к себе.

В давно потухших отношениях между моей сестрой и ее бывшим мужем вновь вспыхнул огонек и они быстро собрали вещи, оставив меня с моим милым племянником. Я жил в своем особняке, из окон которого открывался бесподобный вид на парк, довольной жизнью холостяка. Нудная офисная работа с девяти до пяти обеспечивала меня всем, чем нужно и благодаря ей я мог позволить себе все что хотел.

У меня были женщины. У меня были мужчины. У меня была свобода. Но я не осознавал, что моя жизнь была лишена смысла, пока в ней не появился Чарльз. Стрела Амура внезапно поразила меня в самое сердце, когда приехав в дом, я увидел этого чертенка в растянутых носках, которого так и хотелось отшлепать по упругой попке.

Первые дни я пытался держать себя в руках: как и многие мужчины, я беспрестанно напоминал себе о морали и законе. Я был его официальным опекуном и моей задачей было заменить ему родителей. Я знал, что бывает за сексуальное домогательство. Мне приходилось сажать и за меньшее, я видел и сексуальных маньяков, и насильников, и все же...

И все же.

Это был Чарльз. Мой скромный и послушный мальчик. Чарльз, которого я любил и который любил меня в ответ. Чарльз, которого я купал и одевал, которому я мог свободно положить руку на колено. Чарльз, который не отодвигался, когда моя рука скользила выше и выше.

У меня были романы, но все они заканчивались либо разбитым сердцем, либо, как в последнем случае, узаконенным, кошмаром. Многие могут подумать, что бизнесмены как я черствы душой, хотя я считаю, что способен чувствовать тоньше, чем многие. Как сказал Аристотель: «Закон — есть логика свободная от страсти». Страсть я утратил после развода. Но я сохранил рассудок и полностью отдался работе. Через два года я обзавелся партнером и холостяцким жильем. Бреши в душе, что оставила после себя Магда, я заполнил вещами, по которым тосковал в браке больше всего: алкоголем, сексом и немытой посудой в раковине.

В отношениях с Чарльзом была неуловимая сладость. Мне нравилось, как он выглядит. Мне нравилось смотреть на него. Смотреть на него было сплошным удовольствием: и ранним утром, когда он только вставал с кровати, и когда он приходил уставший после школы. У него такой мягкий приятный голос, что у меня просто голова идет кругом. На работе я веду себя как самый настоящий ублюдок, но эта часть моей натуры остается в офисе. Я никогда не позволю себе ничего подобного дома, рядом с моим Чарльзом, который задумчиво поджимает пальчики на ногах, когда корпит над очередным сочинением.

Особенно я люблю его запах, запах его кожи, запах молодости. Иногда я беру его одежду и жадно вдыхаю аромат. Как-то раз я взял его белье на котором еще остались следы после поллюции, и с удовольствием делал вдох за вдохом, гадая будет ли он также сладко пахнуть если приникнуть к нему сразу же после того как он кончит. Думаю, что даже лучше, потому что я смогу ощутить и соленый вкус его кожи.

Он встречает меня с распростертыми объятиями, вытянув губки для поцелуя. В последний момент я поворачиваю голову и он промахивается, касаясь вместо моей щеки, моих губ, но именно на это я и рассчитывал. Я ничего не говорю, и Чарльз тоже не произносит ни слова. Он лишь покорно следует за мной на диван и послушно кладет голову мне на колени. Я лениво перебираю его локоны, чувствуя, как из моего тела уходит напряжение.

Это так просто. Так легко. Вся моя жизнь была борьбой, но только не теперь.

Затем мы идем обедать, и на десерт я даю ему фруктовый лед. Разговоры сейчас будут только мешать, мы уже поняли, что мы тихая пара. Его губы краснеют, когда он начинает посасывать мороженное так как я его учил. «Чтобы лучше распробовать», объяснил я ему тогда с абсолютно честным выражением лица и ведь он мне поверил. 

Я наблюдаю за тем как сосредоточенно он посасывает десерт и не могу дождаться момента, когда он будет обхватывать своими губами мой член, воображаю как он будет не менее увлеченно слизывать смазку с моей головки, как сейчас ловко слизывает подтаявшие капельки с пальцев.

Под конец губы у него совсем перепачканы соком и я убираю все лишнее большим пальцем, после чего небрежно провожу по нему языком. Чарльз словно завороженный наблюдает за процессом, а я в свою очередь вновь не могу оторвать взгляд от его губ, когда он вновь приниматься облизывать пальцы. Я хочу взять его здесь и сейчас, ощутить сладость его губ, но вместо этого выхожу из комнаты, чтобы тот мог подготовиться к ванной.

Чарльз настаивает, чтобы я так не делал, но мне нравится развращать своего мальчика. Нравится смотреть, как он сам развращает себя: как он поглаживает свое тело, нежась в теплой и ароматной воде. Из-за горячей воды он весь раскраснелся и выглядит чертовски аппетитно, когда покусывает губы и разводит коленки в сторону. Я не вижу, как он двигает рукой, но лицо мальчика, который ласкает себя, мне очень знакомо. Не знаю, касается ли он своего члена или поглаживает дырочку — в любом случае зрелище завораживающее. Я чувствую невыносимую тяжесть внизу живота, но он заканчивает принимать ванну слишком быстро, так что я не успеваю достичь разрядки. Я слышу характерный всплеск воды, когда Чарльз поднимается из ванной, и я любуюсь его телом, чувствуя как у меня стоит. Однажды я кончу ему в рот, научу смаковать вкус спермы, научу как ласкать языком и вылизывать член.

Я заставляю себя отойти от двери и иду в его комнату, куда приношу его одежду, и где буду наблюдать за тем как он одевается. Как он сначала натягивает штаны, а затем его розовые соски скрываются под свободной пижамой, просторной настолько, что она, сползая, обнажает одно плечо. Мое внимание привлекает оставленный на столике журнал и мне не нужно долго думать, чтобы догадаться о его содержании, о котором более чем красноречиво кричит с обложки полуобнаженная блондинка.

Чарльз проходит в комнату именно в тот момент, когда я перелистываю страницы. Он широко распахивает глаза и замирает.

— Я могу все объяснить, — наконец-таки выдает он после паузы, которая кажется бесконечной.

— Будь так добр.

— У меня... просто... есть потребности... иногда, — выдавливает он, готовый разрыдаться. — И я не могу их контролировать. Прости, дядя Эрик.

Он выглядит сейчас так жалко, что мне не хочется мучить его дальше.

— Все в порядке, дорогой. Я знаю, что не можешь, — я никогда не обращался к нему подобным образом, но ему, кажется, нравится, иначе вряд ли бы он стал подаваться вперед, пока я аккуратно вытираю слезы с его щек. — Есть и другой способ справиться со своей проблемой, Чарльз, некрасиво относиться к женщинам как к вещам.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Женщины тоже люди, а ты смотришь на них как на объект для мастурбации, — Чарльз жутко краснеет, услышав это слово, я же получаю от этого колоссальное удовольствие. — Не могу сказать, что ты не разочаровал меня. Но если ты меня сейчас обнимешь, я покажу тебе как можно еще доставить себе удовольствие.

Я сижу на краю кровати, поэтому Чарльзу не остается ничего другого как устроиться у меня на коленках. Положив руку ему на талию, я теснее прижимаю его к себе. Он такой теплый и податливый, что по моему телу словно пробегает разряд. Одной только его близости, его дыхания касающегося моего плеча достаточно, чтобы я начал возбуждаться. После ванной на нем сейчас только халат. От Чарльза приятно пахнет молоком и ванилью. Я безумно хочу его сейчас.

— Чарльз, — мурлычу я, зарываясь в его волосы. — Ты позволишь показать тебе?

— Показать что? — переспрашивает он, удивленно моргая. Невинное дитя. Я провожу рукой вдоль его бедра, проникая под ткань. Нет, я знаю, что такое желание, но сегодня будет моя первая ночь с Ганимедом*. Это растление, но не изнасилование, нет. Чарльз любит меня. Сегодня его первый раз и я буду нежен с ним. Я аккуратно тяну за пояс и распахиваю полы халата. Чарльз вздрагивает от холода и переводит на меня непонимающий взгляд. Я лишь кладу ему руки на талию, фиксируя. 

— Ты мне доверяешь?

— Конечно, дядя Эрик.

— Я никогда не сделаю тебе больно, Чарльз. Ты же знаешь это? — большим пальцем я обвожу контур его соска и тело Чарльза мгновенно реагирует. Затем я касаюсь губами его груди, пробуя кожу на вкус.

— Ах, нх-х...

Я продолжаю изучать языком его тело, оставляя красные отметины на бледной и нежной коже. Мне нравятся видеть следы на ней. Недавно Чарльз по неловкости ударился бедром о край стола. Стянув с него джинсы, я поцеловал то место, где уже начал расцветать синяк. Я целовал это место каждый раз перед сном. Целую и теперь, укладывая Чарльза на спину, чтобы получше рассмотреть его.

По его лицу и груди разлился румянец, и Чарльз стыдливо прикрыл глаза рукой, когда я провел ладонью по его затвердевшей плоти. Ему в отличие от меня, не делали обрезания, поэтому его кожа в том месте мягкая и бархатистая на ощупь, когда я аккуратно отодвигаю ее пальцами.

— Ох, — громко выдыхает он. 

Я обхватываю его член пальцами и провожу рукой вниз, освобождая головку. Я сжимаю чуть сильнее, чтобы он почувствовал теплоту и твердость моего прикосновения и Чарльз не заставляет себя ждать. Облизнув губы, Чарльз переводит взгляд на мою руку и начинает двигать бедрами в такт моим движениям. Я шепчу ему, что он молодец, продолжая двигать рукой все в том же ритме и прежде чем Чарльз закрывает глаза, его лицо искажает удовольствие. Я сжимаю сильнее и его тело подо мной замирает.

Я устраиваюсь рядом с ним на кровати, скользя глазами по блестящему от пота телу. На животе блестят капли спермы и я принимаюсь очерчивать пальцами круги, размазывая ее по животу и лишь потом вовлекаю Чарльза в поцелуй, заставляя его приоткрыть рот, отчего он вдруг отстраняется.

— Что это бы...

Но я цепляю пальцами его подбородок и вновь целую. Поначалу он сопротивляется, но вскоре слишком быстро сдается, позволяя проникнуть мне языком глубже. Он постепенно полностью расслабляется в моих объятиях. Я прижимаю его крепче к себе: все эти ночи я смотрел на стену, что разделяла наши комнаты и наконец-таки между нами больше нет преград. Я позволяю ему коснуться меня: когда я чувствую девственное касание его пальцев на моей возбужденной плоти, я расстегиваю брюки и направляю его руку своей. 

Он поддается мне, хотя и касается все еще несколько неуверенно. Я подсказываю ему нужное направление, в то время как мы продолжаем лежать близко друг к другу, лицом к лицу, чувствуя как дыхание касается кожи. Я не в силах удержать громкий стон, когда кончаю, пачкая живот Чарльза и простыни. Он тяжело дышит и с интересом смотрит на вязкую субстанцию, которой у него перепачканы пальцы. Он неотрывно смотрит на руку, пока я не устраиваюсь поудобнее на подушке и говорю ему ласковым голосом, что он может облизать пальцы.

И он слушается меня: никогда не забуду это бесподобное зрелище. Он облизывает ладонь словно любопытный котенок, приноравливаясь, пытаясь распробовать вкус. Его глаза горят энтузиазмом, когда он проводит языком вдоль своих пальчиков, а затем еще раз и еще, действуя уже самостоятельно, пока его рука не становится чистой. Это зрелище возбуждает и мне хочется наградить его таким же образом, слизав с него свое семя.

Устраиваясь поудобнее меж его ног, я аккуратно посасываю кожу, где на его бедре еще виден небольшой синяк. Его член снова встает и, освободив головку, я начинаю оглаживать ее языком, выписывая на ней свое имя — Э-Р-И-К. Результат приводит меня в восторг: он выгибается дугой подо мной и вздрагивает от удовольствия.

Положив руку ему на поясницу, я приподнимаю его, закинув одну ногу себе на плечо, так чтобы он не мог оттолкнуть меня: я двигаюсь неспеша, проходясь языком вдоль всей его плоти, с каждым разом заглатывая чуть глубже. Кончик его члена упирается в стенку моего горла, поэтому следующим движением я резко подаюсь вперед, заглатывая его целиком, чувствуя, как мышцы горла сокращаются, после чего начинаю наращивать темп. 

Я стараюсь растянуть удовольствие подольше, но затем все же вынимаю его член изо рта с пошлым звуком. Тело Чарльза сводит судорогой от наслаждения, ему настолько хорошо, что он всхлипывает от удовольствия.

— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился? — интересуюсь я низким и хриплым голосом.

— Нет, — тяжело дышит Чарльз. — Нет, нет, нет...

Слизнув слезы с щеки, я вдыхаю запах его волос, отмечая про себя, что вкус у Чарльза такой же божественный как и запах. Я вновь беру у него в рот и довожу до оргазма, заставляю его позабыть от удовольствия себя. Когда он кончает, его член слишком глубоко у меня во рту, так что я сглатываю прежде, чем успеваю его распробовать. 

Чарльз сейчас само воплощение опороченной невинности: я вновь устраиваюсь подле него сонный, но довольный. Взяв салфетку с прикроватного столика, я вытираю остатки семени с его живота и жмусь к нему со всей нежностью. Простыни скомканы, и я прижимаю Чарльза крепче к себе, обнимая его одной рукой, словно пытаясь защитить.

— Спокойной ночи, Чарльз, — шепчу я, но, опустив взгляд, вижу, что он уже уснул.

___________

*Ганимед — в греческой мифологии юный любовник Зевса.


End file.
